Warm Pretty Cure
Warm Pretty Cure '(温かい プリキュア Atatakai Purikyua) is the third season of the ''New ''Pretty Cure Seasons created by CureKanade. The series consists of 52 episodes and starts airing on January 2, 2014. The theme will be warm weather, and friendship and will have three cures NOTE: Names are written with first names first! Story Warm Pretty Cure Episodes Shigure Kiriya lived a normal life as a normal girl with boys chasing after her and playing video games late at night, but one day, she comes across a lost bird and takes it home. Her world turns upside down when the bird introduces itself as Sky and that he needs her help. Shigure happily accepts but when she comes face to face with a giant monster, she backs down and runs for it. Eventually she transforms into Cure Spray when she wishes to save Sky from being squashed and by wanting to protect her town. She is soon later joined by Atsuki, the smartest fourteen year old and Eri, the cute fourteen year old girl. Together the girls become a team and fight their enemy, Blackhole. Characters Pretty Cure & Allies 'Shigure Kiriya '(桐谷 しぐれ ''Kiriya Shigure)/ '''Cure Spray (キュア スプレー Kyua Supurē) is the first girl to become Pretty Cure and is a cheerful and sporty girl. She is liked by everyone and has a lot of boys chasing after her, but is oblivious to what is happening around her, unless she is concentrating on playing a game. She has an obsession with playing video games and will stay up all night to finish a game. She likes to wear shorts and a t-shirt and hates wearing dresses and make-up. As Cure Spray, her theme colour is pink and blue and her powers are related to water and healing. * Voice Actor: Megumi Hayashibara * Intro: Cooling Down the Warm Souls, Cure Spray! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Shining Spray! * Weapon: Shimmering Arrow * Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure, Magical Sapphire Shoot! Atsuki Hareta (晴田 あつき Hareta Atsuki)/ Cure Heat (キュア ヒート Kyua Hīto) is the second girl to become Pretty Cure and is a calm and smart girl. She gets good grades and likes hanging out near the library, either reading or doing quizzes. She likes to watch sport but not play it and doesn't get good grades for sports. She is a very good cook because of working in her family restaurant, Hareta Cuisine. Atsuki has a sense of justice and does have a temper which scares a lot of students. As Cure Heat, her theme colour is red and orange and her powers are related to fire. * Voice Actor: Kana Ueda * Intro: Heating up the World for Summer, Cure Heat! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Burning Heat! * Weapon: Flaming Torch * Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure, Burning Ruby Fire! Eri Meido (明度 えり Meido Eri)/ Cure Ray (キュア レイ Kyua Rei) is the third and final girl to join the team. She is a playful and lively girl who likes being around Shigure and Atsuki. She enjoys watching anime and will only read manga and always has a smile on her face. She is an only child who is described as the most cutest girl at school and the second most popular at school. Eri hates bullies and will do anything to protect the weak. She likes a little competition. As Cure Ray, her theme colour is yellow and white and her powers are related to light. * Voice Actor: Emiri Katō * Intro: Shining Light of the Sun, Cure Ray! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Brilliant Ray! * Weapon: Glowing Baton * Upgrade Attack: Pretty Cure, Bright Topaz Flash! Sky (スカイ Sukai) is a blue bird-like fairy and is the only mascot of the series. He likes to sing and lives with Shigure. He was sent down to Earth to find the Warm Stones before Blackhole does and is very loyal to his queen. * Voice Actor: Kouichi Toochika Blackhole Black (ブラック Burakku) is the leader of Blackhole and is an evil mastermind. He sends his commanders, White, Gray and Shade down to Earth to search for the Warm Stones and bring them back to him. * Voice Actor: Toshiki Masuda White (ホワイト White) is the only female of the trio. She is always calm and has an intelligent mind and always thinks before battling. She is in love with Shade. * Voice Actor: Rie Kugimiya Gray (グレー Gurē) is the second commander to arrive. He is the comedian of the group and can head into battle without thinking. * Voice Actor: Tomoaki Maeno Shade (シェード Shēdo) is the third commander to arrive. He only thinks of himself and is the strongest of trio and is very loyal to Black. * Voice Actor: Susumu Chiba Kasshoku (褐色 Kasshoku) is the monster of Blackhole. It is used by the commanders. * Voice Actor: Toshiko Seki Items Cure Pad (キュア パッド Kyua Paddo) - The transformation device for the girls. It resembles a phone. Warm Stones (温かい ストーンズ Atatakai Sutōnzu) - There are twelve of them and they are jewel like stones that represent a weather, element or season. The Sapphire Stone, Ruby Stone and Topaz Stone are all used for the Cures upgrade attacks. * Moonstone = Air * Garnet = Summer * Emerald = Spring * Topaz = Sun * Amethyst = Wind * Sapphire = Healing/Rain * Diamond = Snow * Jade = Earth * Ruby = Fire * Aquamarine = Water * Opal = Storms * Pearl = Autumn Weather Wands (天気 ワンド Tenki Wando) - These are the upgrade weapons for the Cures. They are called the: * Shimmering Arrow - Uses the Sapphire Stone and helps Cure Spray preform Magical Sapphire Shoot. * Flaming Torch - Uses the Ruby Stone and helps Cure Heat preform Burning Ruby Fire. * Glowing Baton - Uses the Topaz Stone and helps Cure Ray preform Bright Topaz Flash. Locations Takizawa Town (滝沢 街 Takizawa Machi) is the town that the series is set in. Taiyō Middle School (太陽 中学校 Taiyō Chūgakkō) is the school that the girls go to. Trivia * This is the first series to have a smart, calm red/orange Cure. Gallery Warm_Pretty_Cure_Logo.png|The logo for Warm Pretty Cure Kiriya Shigure.png|Shigure Kiriya Kiriya Shigure School.png|Shigure Kiriya in school uniform Cure Spray.png|Cure Spray Kiriya Shigure Profile.png|Shigure Kiriya Profile Atsuki Hareta.png|Atsuki Hareta Atsuki Hareta School.png|Atsuki Hareta in school uniform Cure Heat.png|Cure Heat Atsuki Hareta Profile.png|Atsuki Hareta's profile Eri Meido.png|Eri Meido Eri Meido School.png|Eri Meido in school uniform Cure Ray.png|Cure Ray Eri MeidoProfile.png|Eri Meido's profile Category:Warm Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:CureKanade's New Series